


Poetry

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [23]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comforting Jensen, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Jensen fall asleep in Mishas arms, M/M, Poetry, misha reading poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Jensen falls asleep, while Misha is reading poetry





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the short snapchat videos of Misha reading poetry.

All he could feel was wetness. The artificial rain the crew had sprayed around, due to the script of the scene, had been ice cold. Soaking him to the bone.

They had to shot the whole scene ten times and Jensen remember that after the fifth take he had lost the feeling in his finger tips.

How the fuck could anyone shot a rain scene outside, while the temperatures went down to freezing point.

He felt on edge and tired and the only thing he wanted, was a long hot shower and a twelve hours sleep.

Jensen went directly to his trailer, didn't even went to the make up area to get his make up removed.

Tiredly he opened the door of his trailer and noted the light on.

The warmth of the running heating made him shiver and when he looked around, he saw Misha sitting on the bed, wrapped in a smooth blanket, a hot mug of tea between his legs and a book in his hand.

 

“Mish?” Jensen was more than surprised to see his co-worker, who normally should be already at home. He had finished his scene hours ago.

“Thought of a cuddly evening”, he smiled over the cover of his book.

“Yeah, cuddly means warm and warm is the best I can think of. But first..... shower.” Jensen pointed to the small bathroom which belonged to his trailer and Misha just nodded, concentrating on his book again.

Jensen showered until the water started to get cold, than he rubbed himself dry and wrapped his body into a warm fluffy bathrobe.

When he came back into the main room Misha was waiting with a second cup of tea, the book at his side.

“Come here”, he smiled, pushing the blanket back. Jensen climbed into the bed, settling himself between Misha's back, his head resting against the broad chest.

“Jeez, you're so warm”, he mumbled, snugging closer to his friend.

Misha pulled the blanket around them both and started to stroke gently through the short, still damp hair.

“What have you read there?”

“Poetry. Short things, lovely to read...”

Misha showed Jensen the cover of the small book.

“Read aloud,” Jensen begged and after a short moment of hesitation Misha opened the book.

 

“Emily Dickinson.

Hope ist the thing with feathers

That perches in the soul,

And sings the tune without the words,

And never stops at all," Misha read along with a calm, soothing voice.

 

Jensen closed his eyes, concentrating on his lovers voice and the soft steady heartbeat.

 

"And sweetest in the gale is heard;

And sore must be the storm

That could abash the little bird

That kept so many warm"

 

Misha's voice went low and he was just whipsering the last verse of the poem.

 

"I've heard it in the chillest land,

And on the strangest sea;

Yet, never, in extremity,

It asked a crumb of me."

 

Before he had finished the poem, Jensen had fallen asleep in his arms.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The used poem is  
> "Hope is the thing with feathers" - by Emily Dickinson  
> https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems-and-poets/poems/detail/42889
> 
> Misha read the first part of the poem  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dztNYqDe3MI


End file.
